Change Isn't Always A Bad Thing
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: Brittany wasn't good at dealing with change so she wasn't exactly happy when her dad told her they were moving in with his fiancée and her daughter, Santana. What happens when Brittany starts getting to know Santana?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately but I did make up the storyline. **

**Hey guys. Here is a new story. I hope you like it. I'm going to update when I can. Just something I thought of so I hope you like read it and review to tell me your thoughts. Any comments are appreciated :) **

* * *

Chapter One

"Dad I'm not going to live with your fiancée and her daughter when I don't even know them!"

Brittany had never done well with change and now her dad was making her so something so drastic so quickly? He had never even talked about getting serious and now he was going to spring this on her? Did he only care about himself or something?! Brittany looked at her father furiously.

"Do you only think of yourself or something?!" Brittany asked snapping at him.

"Brittany! I am doing this for us!"

No you are doing it for you!" Brittany yelled at her father. "You always talk to me when we make big changes and you didn't even say you were getting that serious with her dad. You know I can't take change as well as other people!"

Paul sighed running his hand through his hair. He didn't mean for this to happen and he knew that he hadn't talked to Brittany first but this would help them both. They would be able to live in a better area than the worn down area they live in now. He just wanted what was best for Brittany and e really struggled sometimes. Her mother was the one who understood her the best and he didn't. It was why they didn't communicate as much as they should be. They currently lived in the west part of Lima, Ohio and it was a rough area. Everyone knew it and Brittany had gotten involved in so many things she shouldn't have done. He looked at his daughter and noticed the stress in her eyes He knew that with the behavioural difficulty it could be an issue, but he really needed to do this. For himself and for his daughter. He walked up to her and opened his arms. It usually gave them the opportunity to talk and Brittany always opened up when they were having one of their heart to hearts. He watched his daughter walk up to him and walk into his arms hugging him. Paul hugged back holding her. He knew she needed him so he sat down on the sofa pulling Brittany with him letting her cuddle into him. They both needed this right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked upset clinging to her father's jacket. "We talk about everything as you know that's what mum told you to do."

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry." Paul apologised holding on to her rubbing her back. "This will be better for us. You will be in a better area where you can be around people who aren't a bad influence on you."

Brittany nodded and clung to him as they sat there. Why was life so complicated sometimes? Brittany asked herself this every day. Ever since her mum left them her dad had been trying to keep their family going. He was trying his best and he did do well some days but others, he just broke. They lost her mum a couple of years ago now. She died in a car accident when she was driving home from work. The road had been icy and she ended up losing control of the car and falling down a ditch. The police discovered the body a couple of days after the accident, so there was no way of saving her since she had already died. They were both devastated and they had their own ways of grieving. Brittany's was never being in the house so she went out and drank and smoked. She needed the pain to go away as her mother was the only one who understood her completely. Why did she have to die exactly? She was the loveliest person around and she had to die? It just proved how unfair life was. Her dad stuck his life into work whilst she was like this, but about 8 months after her mother's death her dad started seeing another woman. As you can imagine, Brittany was not happy about that. Her mum was the love of his life and she was gone. Why should he go out looking for love again? But it happened and now she was here. She had to deal with this so she did. They were moving and there was nothing she could do about it. Plus she was going to be living with her dad's fiancée and her daughter. How was this going to end up exactly?

"I just don't want them judging me," Brittany confessed mumbling quietly, "they don't know me and I have this behaviour disorder."

Paul pulled away and looked at his daughter. She knew she was insecure about what was going on with her as she wanted to act normal but, to him, this was normal. He had been dealing with this her whole life so it was normal to him. She told his fiancée at one of their dates about Brittany and her behaviour and she accepted it completely. He knew she understood as she was a doctor so she had dealt with people like this before. What he loved most about her was she was the least judgemental person he knew. Plus when she told him about Santana her personality wasn't one that would irritate Brittany so it was fine. She was more of a quiet person who read books, studied and went out with her friends when she wanted to. Brittany would be able to cope with that.

"They won't judge you I promise." Paul promised looking at his daughter. "You will really like Maribel. She is a doctor so she understands your condition better than I probably do. Plus her daughter, Santana, is more of a quiet type so you won't have to deal with someone loud which I know you don't like."

Brittany nodded. She was glad he told her that since she had never been able to deal with gobby and loud people for more than five minutes before she kicked off. It was why she got in so many fights at school. Her mum always told her that she should count backwards from ten if someone was annoying her. It never worked.

"Okay but I want my own room."

Paul chuckled. "Of course you will. We arranged that already. Santana is a couple of years older than you so I wouldn't expect you to share."

She looked at her father surprised. She expected this girl to be the same age by what her dad was telling her now. "Wait, what? She's older than me?"

Paul nods. "She is. She is in her senior year at McKinley High and is getting ready to graduate so you won't have her around much longer. I believe she is going to NYU for college."

She nodded and looked at her fingers. Least one of them had dreams.

"Okay so when do we leave?"

"We have another week here then we're moving in with them." Paul explained stroking her hair. "It is a new start for us. You'll really enjoy it."

Brittany just got up and walked up to her room. She didn't want to move but she knew it made her dad happy. Brittany walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door. She looked around and sighed. She would have to forget about this place and move on. The only reason they lived in a place like this was because her mum used to help disadvantaged children learn. It kept them off the streets and everyone knew about her. They came to their door a lot asking for her. She loved what work her mum did. She was such an inspiration. Her mum was called Susan and she was tall and blonde, just like her. Everyone used to tell her how much she looked like her. She loved that though as it meant that whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw a glimpse of her mum. No one knew this but, she still hadn't gotten over her mother's death. She had a lot of trouble dealing with change as it is, so when someone who was in her life constantly is taken away from her, she can't take it. She put a smile on her face and say it's okay when people ask but the truth is, it's not okay. It never will be okay.

Brittany picked up a picture of her mother and herself. It was not long before she died. They were very close so her mum always got them to take pictures of one another. Her mother always used to tell her that it was important to preserve memories so you can look back and see what you looked like then and how you have changed. Plus she knew her mum used to do it just for fun. That was just the person she was. She never thought of herself so she didn't understand why she was taken. Her mum was perfect and she was the one who died. Why didn't she die? She would trade places with her mum in a heartbeat if she could. Brittany walked over to her bed and laid down holding the picture to her chest. She felt her eyes start to water. Where was her mum when she needed her the most? She knew her dad meant well but right now, more than anything, she needed her mum to tell her everything was going to be okay because she felt her world falling apart. The family sounded alright but what if it didn't go well? She didn't want to go into a family that was going to think she was different and needed help. That wasn't the case at all. She just needed people to give her space. Her mum never really explained what she had so she just called it a behavioural disorder. Her school didn't even know either. Good school that is, right? She looked out the window and sighed. She had one last week here then she would be moving. Maybe a new start would help her. She wanted to believe it but she couldn't. She was just going to wait and see for now. Maybe waiting was the best thing to do. She looked up at the sky and saw a star shining. She smiled and looked at it.

"_I'm going to do this for you, mum_." Brittany thought looking at it. "_Dad really wants this, so I'm going to try. I'll try my best for you and for dad. I love you_."

Brittany closed her eyes hugging the picture of her mum. She had a week to get used to the idea of moving away from their home into a strangers home. A week was enough time, right?

* * *

**What Do You Think? **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm thankful for all of you stopping and leaving me a comment. And thank you to all the favourites and followers. Glad to know I did a good start. Here is the next chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter Two

She was sat in class bored as hell. School was boring as hell and to make matters worse, she had to deal with being the new kid soon. Urgh, it was one of the worse things as everyone tried to walk all of you, but Brittany knew she would not let that happen to her. She was not about to let some jock think they can walk all over. Hell no. Not in this lifetime. She would make sure everyone in the school know exactly who she was. She had heard of McKinley school before but she didn't know where. Maybe it was a place she got in trouble at or something. God knows. But one thing she knew was that she would miss this place. All her friends were here and the teachers weren't half bad.

"Miss Pierce!" the teacher snapped slamming a book on her desk. "Are you paying attention?!"

"Of course I am ma'am," Brittany replied smirking, "we were talking about how lonely you are, and that you need to get more friends than the cat you live with."

She heard the class snigger at her reply. The class didn't like her at all. Her name was Mrs Demon and she was the ugliest teacher you had ever seen. Her name actually suits her, and she's not kidding about the name. Convenient right? Literally, Brittany never looked at her too long as she didn't want the image of her implemented in her brain. Who would want that ugly thing in their mind? Like, no one is the answer you are looking for. She had a hell lot of wrinkles and large, brown eyes. Her hair was short and grey but it didn't look like she ever brushed it. Every day she had her glasses dangling around her neck on a string and wore a skirt, an ugly top and blazer with high heels. No woman looking like that should even get the privilege to wear high heels. Brittany is just waiting for the day she falls over wearing them. Oh and let's not forget the mole she has on her left cheek. It was big but luckily it wasn't hairy. Mrs Demon was a strict teacher since she was quite old fashioned which is why most students didn't like her.

"I'll have you know that I do have friends Miss Pierce!"

"Really?" Brittany gasped putting her hand on her heart in shock. "I didn't know you saw me as your friend. I'm honoured! We should totally go ice skating or we could even sit in the library and read together. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She looked at Mrs Demon who looked beyond angry but to her surprise, she smiled. Well that didn't happen often. She must be good...oh who was she kidding? She was awesome.

"I'll miss your humour when you leave Brittany." Mrs Demon states smiling walking to her desk sitting down.

"Miss me enough to not give me detention?" Brittany asked leniently hoping she'll skip giving her one with it being her last day and everything. She didn't put her hopes up too high though.

"Oh alright. It's your last day anyway."

Brittany grinned and heard the bell ring. It was finally lunch time which meant only another half the day to go. She hated how she had to leave the place but she didn't exactly have a choice. She had loved this place even when she made it seem like she didn't. By moving it meant she was leaving Jack, Liz, Toby, Simone and Isaac behind. They had been her best friends ever since she started Middle School and it was lucky how they were in the same school again. They had been with her through everything. She needed them as they helped her control her anger and stopped her picking up fights. They had also supported her through the death of her mum. Moving away from them was going to be hard, but she knew she would have to deal with it. She dealt with everything just as fine. She decided to walk over to the bleachers where they usually smoked.

"Hey B," Toby greeted her with a fist bump, "I still can't believe that it's your last day!"

"Tell me about it man. I'm gutted an all," Brittany replied lighting up a cigarette jumping onto the sofa that was there, putting her feet up over Liz's lap. She was going to miss this.

"So where are you moving exactly?" Simone asked curiously blowing out smoke.

Brittany shrugged. "Posh area of Lima I expect, seeing as his fiancée is a doctor."

"Wow look at you Britt. Moving to where all the posh snobs are gonna be." Toby smirks nudging her slightly.

"Oh shut up. I don't wanna go but dad's lover lives there." Brittany shrugged looking at the ceiling.

"Well we'll miss you Britt." Jack says smiling. "This place won't be the same without you."

"Course it won't," Brittany agreed taking a drag of the cigarette, "no one can replace me."

The five friends laughed at the blonde. They had been friends for so long they didn't know how they were going to cope without her. She was the one who brought them together as they had to work together for a project in Middle School and now they were best friends. Brittany had to pick five other people to work with so she chose them and they have been best friends ever since. But to see her leaving...it seemed like a nightmare, but it was in fact happening.

"It's gonna suck being in the classes without you B," Simone says truthfully, "you're the only one who makes the classes interesting."

"Alright guys give it up. You're all becoming sappy now. Not cool." Brittany smirked at all of them. She did like it but it wasn't like them. It wasn't exactly good that she was leaving but it wasn't like she'd never see them again. "You will see me again. Just come visit or come meet me at the school I'm going to be at. I'm still me and I'm not going to change."

The friends nodded and heard the bell. Brittany finished her cigarette and threw it on the ground standing on it. They all got up and walked to lesson. Time to finish the day. She knew her dad wanted to move tonight so he was at home packing their stuff as she went to school. She told her dad she could stay and help but he told her to go to school. What kind of father does that? Seriously, who cares about school? Because she certainly didn't. Brittany walked into her science class sitting behind some nerd. Her name was Jaycee. Well Brittany thought it was. She always tried annoying her in lesson as she was bored and today was her last day so she wanted her to remember her.

"Psst! Jay!" Brittany whispered loudly to get her attention.

Brittany heard her sigh. "My name is Jaycee. You should know that by now."

"Yeah well I have better things to do than remember some nerds name." Brittany stated looking at her. "You are hot though I have to say."

"Probably why you slept with me last week." Jaycee mumbled. Brittany looked at the girl in surprise. She didn't say what she thought she said, right? She had to know. She doesn't sleep with nerds.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked sharply. "Repeat what you just said!"

Jaycee sighed. She just had to open her mouth. She tried listening to the teacher but it wasn't going to happen with Brittany bugging her.

"Hey! I asked you a question." Brittany snapped getting annoyed with the girl. As she continued to ignore her she started to lose her patience. She grabbed the girls arm and pulled her around the desk making her sit next to her. Wow, she never let anyone do this. Well obviously the both of them had unfinished business so she grabbed the girls stuff putting her bag on the floor throwing her, her notebook and pen.

"I was fine where I was sitting," Jaycee whispered putting her stuff on the desk, "I'm surprised Mr Kennedy didn't notice."

"I don't care for small talk. What did you say?" Brittany asked forcefully. She was going to find out what that girl said. She couldn't have slept with her. She would have remembered.

"I said probably why you slept with me last week." Jaycee finally admitted looking at her notebook. "It was at Sean's party so you probably don't remember."

Brittany looked at the girl in shock. She _did_ sleep with her. At the party. Fuck. She remembered waking up with someone and how she was naked but she left before the girl woke up as she didn't do relationships. They always end wrong so it was better to just sleep around as you got what you wanted without having to think about someone getting attached or cheating on someone. You can do whatever you liked and whenever you wanted. She must have been good for that to happen.

"You must have been hot that night," Brittany uttered looking at her notebook without caring. "Only reason why I would sleep with you."

Jaycee nodded and looked at the teacher. Brittany looked at the girl. Well it was her last day She could make it count right and they had slept together already. Why not have a little fun? Brittany got up. "Sir, Jaycee isn't feeling well."

The teacher looked at the brunette curiously. "I see. How about you go to the nurse?"

Jaycee nodded and got up but Brittany followed her. "Sir, I will take her to make sure she's okay. She looks like she's about to pass out!" Brittany exaggerated pulling the brunette out the classroom. She dragged her to the janitors closet pushing her in then locking the door behind her. Fuck this girl was hot. Well it wasn't her fault. She was into brunettes.

"W-What are we doing?" Jaycee stuttered nervously playing with her fingers. Brittany walked up to her and stripped her top off crashing her lips to the other girls. Wow she tasted awesome. No wonder she slept with her.

"Don't talk. We're gonna fuck and then we'll go back to class. It's my last day so I'm gonna make it count."

"But we're at school." The brunette whispered. Seriously? Was this girl always this cautious? Well she loved innocent people so it made sense.

"Just shut up and enjoy it."

Brittany crashed her lips to the brunettes and cupped her breasts massaging them under her hands. Fuck this girl was gorgeous. She heard the other girl whimper and smirked. Yes, she was going to enjoy this and started on her mission to make this girl scream her name.

* * *

Brittany cleared out her locker of everything she owned. She smiled looking at everything that was in there. The pictures of her and the gang from numerous occasions, the picture of her mum, the letterman jacket she stole from Paul who was the quarterback of the football team, plus all the other small things from pens to presents people gave her for her birthday and Christmas. She never took them out as she didn't like carrying it all home so it just stayed in there. Brittany looked into the now empty locker. She didn't know what to think about it but she knew she had to move. She was going to do this for her dad. Usually she walked home with her friends but today she told them to go without her. It would be hard to say goodbye and she didn't want to say goodbye. She hated it as goodbye meant there was a chance you might never see them again. She didn't want that She was going to see them again and she'd text all of them the new address when she knows it.

Brittany walked home with everything in her arms. God only if she could drive. It would make life so much easier but she couldn't. She wasn't old enough and even though she had driven a car before, it wasn't exactly legal. She was at a party with her friends and they were messing around. Toby dared her to get into a car and drive it around the field and she never backed down from a dare. Before she knew it she had gotten into a car, hotwired it to get it to start then started to drive around the car park. Driving wasn't exactly that hard it was just getting the right speed and gear that was tricky. She hadn't learnt that yet so she just guessed and funnily enough she got it right. Unfortunately the cops found the party and she got busted. She had never seen her dad so angry. It was only a few months ago when she thinks about it but he was spending all his time with his new girlfriend so she didn't think he would be bothered. Turns out she was wrong. She had an awesome time though which is all she cared about. Brittany walked through the door putting her stuff down.

"I'm home, dad!" Brittany shouted putting her bag down on the floor. Wow. He had seriously been doing a lot of packing today. Everything was in boxes. She's not sure how she feels about that yet. She heard her dad walk down and saw him with boxes in his arms labelled with her name.

"Hey sweetheart. Okay we have to get all this in the car so just grab a box and take it out to the car. Put the back seat down first though." Paul explained to his daughter. He just wanted the move as quick and painless as possible. Whenever he looked at the house all he saw was memories of his deceased wife and memories of them raising Brittany. That in itself was hard, but she always knew what to do.

Brittany nodded and grabbed the boxes taking them outside to the car. After unlocking it she put the backseats down so they could get more things in the boot. She slid the boxes she had to the back then went in to get some more. She never realised how much stuff they actually had until she saw all the boxes. She sighed and started putting the boxes in her car one by one into the boot of the car with the help of her dad. She looked at all the boxes once it was done and turned to her dad. He was walking out with one more box and towards the end of the road where the bin was. _What was he doing?_ She closed the boot and walked to him seeing what was written on the box. Susan. Brittany looked at the man and noticed what he was going to do. There was no way he was doing that. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Especially of all her things.

"Dad no!" Brittany said raising her voice slightly taking the box off of him. If he wanted to get rid of all this he had another thing coming. She wasn't letting her things go. Her father looked at her sadly.

"Britt, we have to let go. It's been two years."

"No! You might be ready to let go but I'm not. I'm keeping her things in my room" Brittany snapped walking back to the car putting the box in the car. How could he do something like that? No. They will stay in her room at the bottom of her wardrobe. She can then look at them whenever she wants. She got in the car slamming the door angry. How could he even think to do that?! She heard the other car door open and close knowing her dad had got in the car. She put her headphones in and drowned out the world as they drove. Brittany remembers reading a quote somewhere that showed exactly how she felt. It was _'There is something about losing your mother that is permanent and inexpressible - a wound that will never quite heal.' _She can't remember who said it but it stated in 19 words exactly what she had been feeling. She never had healed over it and she never would. No one tried telling her or speaking to her about her mother as she blanked them out completely. When she wants to speak she will but right now, she just isn't ready.

The car arrived at the house. Okay this house was huge, like, bigger than she expected. Obviously this family must be rich or something. Well that was fine with her but she couldn't stand posh snobs so hopefully they weren't like that or this arrangement was _not_ going to work. Once her dad parked up she got out the car looking up at the house.

"Impressive right?" Her dad asked from behind her. "You'll love it B, don't worry"

"I'm not worried," Brittany said casually shrugging "They just better not be posh snobs or we won't get along."

"They are far from being posh snobs"

"Then we'll be fine."

Paul sighed watching his daughter walk to the boot. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do. She was in her own world and soon that won't be enough for her anymore. He thought that a move would help her get away from the memories from the house but then again, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as that. Maybe she would find friends that don't do drugs and smoke. That would be a start. They both walked up to the door and were greeted by a woman. She had brown hair and looked Latina. Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Brittany watched her dad kiss her in greeting then pull away smiling. She hadn't seen him smile that such since before mum died and it was actually nice to see. She smiled at them.

"Honey I would like to formally introduce you to my daughter, Brittany." Paul said smiling introducing her. Not like she couldn't do it herself but whatever.

"Hello Brittany. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Brittany nodded not really into talking. She had to get used to a place and a person before she spoke to them. Once the woman let them in she walked past the adults and walked inside. She looked around the house from where she was standing. Pretty impressive.

"Okay Brittany, your room is up the stairs and the second left." Her dad told her. "How about you go see your room?"

Brittany nodded again and walked upstairs. Anything to get away from the awkwardness from downstairs. Plus it gave her the opportunity to spend some time by herself without her dad there. She walked up the stairs waking to go find her room. Downstairs, Paul looked at his fiancée and sighed. He knew she would act like this but he thought she might at least try to make an effort, but obviously not.

"Don't worry Paul," Maribel reassured her fiancée, "she is just settling in. Give her time."

"Okay I hope you're right." Paul said worried. He looked up the stairs to where his daughter went. He really needed to talk to her to make sure she was okay. If he didn't things could get very bad. He felt his fiancée hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry she will be. Now let's get those boxes out your car."

Paul nodded in agreement and walked to get the boxes out the car. Even though it was hard on his daughter right now, he could tell that they would be happier here. Well...he just hoped Brittany would adjust to the change.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I did come up with this storyline myself **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and commented. I appreciate every single one! Here is the next chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter Three

Brittany walked into her room putting her stuff down. It wasn't actually that bad and compared to the room she had before, it was huge! She couldn't believe how big this room was. Putting it lightly, she had enough room for a double bed, a large wardrobe, a plasma screen tv, her own bathroom, a desk with a leather swivel chair to go with it plus a couple of sets of drawers and still have space around the room. Brittany was amazed and couldn't believe she was going to be living in this room. She walked into the room more looking around. She had a plasma screen tv to herself along with a virgin box to go with it. She walked to the window and looked out onto the street. She didn't notice before, but this was the best housing estate in Lima. Woah okay. How was she living here? It was definitely an upgrade from the house she was in before. But the only problem was that her friends lived a good half an hour away from her. That was gonna suck. She sighed walking back into the room when she heard a car. She turned back to the window and saw a red Ferrari park up at the house. She watched curiously. Was that Santana? Well it had to be seeing as Maribel was downstairs with her dad. So unless she was cheating, it had to be her daughter. Only if she could see inside she could see who it was but the person just had to have tinted windows. She saw the door open and gasped as a beautiful Latina got out the car with a bag on her shoulder. Her hair was black which flowed nicely past her shoulders, her red dress showed her curves perfectly and god damn those legs! So smooth and toned. She saw her sunglasses her on her face but whilst she kept on watching her she saw the sunglasses come off her face to reveal her eyes. From here they looked like she had chocolate brown eyes. Just beautiful. Wait a second. Damn she's going to be my new step sister.

Brittany heard the door open and her dad walked in the room. He smiled at her. "Hey Britt. How is your new room?"

She had no idea what to say. She had just seen the most gorgeous woman ever and she couldn't even be with her. Why does the world have to be so stupid? She looked at her dad and nodded. "Yeah it's good, dad. Bigger."

Paul laughed. "I know sweetie. It is a lot bigger so you have more room for all of your stuff."

Brittany nodded again. She did have a lot of stuff and her other room never fit all of it in there. She always had to put stuff in the spare room at her old house which was used as a space to put any other things in. Her room was literally not big enough to put all her belongings in it. So her mum suggested having a room to put any spare stuff and it actually worked. She put all the important stuff in her room and all the belongings that were less important in the spare room. But now she could literally fit everything in here.

"You're right. Well I'm gonna unpack so." Brittany began trying to motion her dad to lave but he didn't seem to want to move. Seriously he was thick sometimes. "Dad, please leave."

"Oh right!" Paul said figuring out what his daughter was trying to say. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Brittany nods and starts going into the boxers putting her stuff away. Just as she thought she was going to hear the door close, she heard her dad's voice again.

"We're having a family dinner tonight. With Santana too." Paul announced then walks out the room walking downstairs.

Brittany's eyes widened. She was supposed to sit down, as a family, with that gorgeous woman sat there? Seriously, this was not going to go down well. For instance she had been staring at the woman as she had driven into the drive way and that was only from the window. How was she supposed to handle seeing her in person? Her incredibly smooth skin, her toned legs, her beautiful brown hair that flowed just perfectly over her shoulders and let's not forget her incredible chocolate, brown eyes. And her dad was seriously telling her she was supposed to sit at a table with her? Ha she was going to get caught for leering that's for sure. And she was going to be her future stepsister! Okay, that was certainly not going to work. She was too beautiful to be her step sister. Damn, she just had to be attracted to girls, didn't she? She did sleep with lads too but they weren't as good as girls. Most of the lads couldn't even make her cum which was so annoying since that meant getting herself off afterwards. She shook her head trying to rid the image of the Latina from earlier and decided on putting her things away. She was very specific with this type of thing so it usually took a while. Brittany sighed and got to work at sorting her room out.

* * *

After a couple of hours she had finally finished. All she had now was to get rid of the empty boxes. Many people she knew still had those childhood games you used to play with as a child but Brittany threw them straight out. She didn't need games to be happy and have fun. She had her cigarettes, drugs, alcohol and whatever else she could find to make her happy. Oh and she couldn't forget sex. That was definitely a lot of fun when the person was actually good. Such as Jaycee for example. God she would have to call her next time she felt horny. That girl really does have magic fingers! She heard her dad call her for dinner so she took a deep breath and went downstairs. She walked into the living room still shocked at how big the house was. There was a dining table in the kitchen. In the flamin' kitchen! She had never been so impressed since the time Tony lost his virginity. Seriously, he seemed like he would never get a girl but he did. They only fucked once though which was a shame. Well...not really. Who needs relationships?

Brittany stood beside at the table looking down at the plates. They looked quite posh for something she would use but she didn't live here now so...what else could she do really? She decide to take a seat when Maribel stopped her. Oh yeah, the reason she moved here was because of her and her beautiful daughter.

"Oh honey that is Santana's seat."

Brittany looked at her and shrugged. "Can't she sit elsewhere? There are three other seats at the table."

"I'm afraid not," Maribel told her, "she always sits there and hates people taking that away. She's sat there since she was little."

"Well that makes sense." Brittany nodded accepting the answer sitting across from that seat. Bad choice most likely but she was not going to let her dad get all lovey dovey with his fiancée. No. Not whilst she was supposed to be eating even though dinner never lasted long anyway. She sat down in her seat and starts playing with her knife and fork banging them on the plate as she waited. She saw her dad walk in.

"Brittany we have talked about doing that," Paul started calmly sitting down beside her. "It makes too much noise."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Brittany asked looking at her dad. "And how come Santana isn't down here?"

Just as she said that the brunette walked through the door. She looked even more beautiful than she did before since she was now up close. Okay she should really stop staring. Brittany continued to tap her knife and fork on the plate when her dad took them off her. Brittany groaned putting her face in her hands. God she was bored. Brittany looked up watching the Latina sit down. Heck yes. She got to look at her all the way through dinner now. Score! She thanked Maribel when she gave her some food then took her knife and fork off her dad and started eating. God this was so nice!

"So Brittany," Maribel began once she sat down, "what do you do?"

"Well let me think," Brittany began, "I do drugs, alcohol and let's not forget about-"

"She means your lessons at school." Paul interrupted not quite believing his daughter had just said what she does in her free time.

"Oh!" Brittany laughs realising what she meant. "Okay I did do English, Spanish, Religious Studies, Drama, History, Biology, Math and Chemistry at my old school."

"Oh really?" Maribel asked smiling. "What were your grades?"

"Umm I think I was failing all of them." Brittany thought whilst eating her dinner then smiled as she remembered. "Oh yeah I got an E in drama."

Brittany watches her dad put his face in his hands. It's not like she was gonna lie really. The teachers were a load of crap anyway. They never even knew what they were doing and couldn't control the classes. She loved it though as it was a free pass to do whatever she wanted in lesson. She could even have sex during lessons which was always a big thing for her. Helped keep her satisfied.

"Well I'm sure those grades can be boosted up at McKinley," Maribel assured smiling, "it has the best success rates in the state."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Brittany asked looking at the woman. "I am unteachable because of what's wrong with me, so no matter how much someone teaches me something I can't take it in."

"Brittany, don't be rude!" Paul snapped at his daughter giving her a stern look.

"Oh don't be modest dad! You know it's true!" Brittany got up and went to the cupboards getting a cup out to get a drink.

"Sit back down! You aren't supposed to just leave the table without asking to get a drink." Paul reminded her trying to get through to her without sounding too harsh, because he knew it wouldn't work with her.

"Dad," Brittany began looking at her dad smirking, "in the time it would take to stop and ask to get a drink I could have gotten up and got one, so there so no point in asking." She got herself a drink then stood there leaning against the counter drinking it.

Brittany knew she had won after seeing her dad get back to his dinner. They had this every meal time. But he is the one who insists on family meals even though she doesn't like them. If they were a bit more relaxed it might work, but until that happened they would have to deal with her behaviour. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her but she knew it wasn't normal. Everyone else behaved usually and even if they didn't, they were copying her. She remembers her mum telling her that she is special and that she had this because she was a special child but she knew it was only a story she told to make her feel less better. She couldn't give a shit now. Everyone usually just laughed with her anyway so she's pretty cool with that. As she drank her drink, she noticed Santana talking to her dad.

"What is it that Brittany has?" She asked curiously.

Oh my god. Even her voice is sexy. So now she had a voice to the body. Doesn't sound too bad in her opinion as it's usually voice to the name and even though she knew her name, she liked her body more. She would definitely tap that if she could. Wouldn't it be wrong though? Well it wasn't like they were blood related or anything but still. Her dad would kill her. She watched as Santana's mum whispered something to her then she saw Santana nod and continue to eat. Why does everyone know but her? Does her dad even know? Probably not as he doesn't know a lot really but not even her mum knew. She continued to drink as the others ate. She wasn't even that hungry anyway so she walked around the kitchen feeling the need to move. She could never sit still. Not even as a child. Her mum and dad used to call her the worm as she wriggled so much. She found it funny at the time.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Maribel asked her smiling. How is she so polite when she is so rude?

"I'm done thank you Ms Lopez. Can I leave?"

"Of course. Just scrape your plate for me."

Brittany nodded and picked her plate up scraping it into the bin then went to leave.

"Brittany we will talk about your behaviour later." Paul told her sternly eating his own dinner.

"Whatever." Brittany replied then walked up to her room. Why should they talk about her behaviour? It wasn't like it was her fault or anything and her dad acts like it is. She knows he wishes he had a normal child but she doesn't care. He has her and he's gonna have to deal with it. She hated it that her dad wanted a perfect daughter or son. She knows he wanted a son but he got stuck with her. Who wouldn't be disappointed after that? Brittany shook her head and got her guitar walking to her bed. Funnily enough, she could actually sing. She was pretty good actually and even though she liked all music, she did have favourites like everyone. Well she wouldn't call the song she was thinking of a favourite, but it was the song she heard when her mother died and she couldn't help but listen to it now when she was upset. She didn't know if she was supposed to be here. With another family. It just...it didn't feel right. She looked around the room feeling out of place. She picked up the guitar and started playing the song that came to mind.

_Mamma  
You gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady  
Mamma  
All you had to offer  
Was the promise of a lifetime of love  
Now I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child  
And I know  
A love so complete  
Someday must leave  
Must say goodbye_

Brittany continued playing the guitar looking at the picture beside her bedside of the two of them. Why did bad things always happen to good people? She would give anything to have her with her to tell her everything would be okay but she wasn't. Brittany hated it that she became so vulnerable over her mother's passing, but she was like her best friend. She had no one to go to now and she was alone. Her dad went to some kind of therapy for a while then he met his current girlfriend, or she should probably say, fiancée. She hated it that he moved on so fast and here she was singing her heart out. She did this every time she thought of her mum as it helped. Nothing else and nobody could help. Brittany remembered the last time she saw her smile. It was the morning of her death and she had told her she loved her and that she would see her that night. Yeah, that never happened. She never let people say 'see you later' now. He didn't want to risk never seeing them again.

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

Brittany couldn't go on any longer. She had felt tears falling down her face as she sang and she couldn't take it. She put her guitar down and covered her face with her hands. Why did she have to leave her? Why her? She was perfect and go or whoever took her away. She didn't hear her bedroom door open whilst she cried and even though she never cried in front of people, she couldn't help it right now. She didn't know someone was in the room until she felt a pair of familiar arms pull her into their embrace. She knew it was her dad instantly as she smelt her cologne. She turned and buried her face into his chest.

"Why did she have to get taken?" Brittany asked through her tears. She felt her father stroke her head as she cried. It was actually soothing.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I know she wouldn't want you crying like this. She would want to see that smile on your face."

Brittany nodded in agreement. It was true. It was the one thing her mum said to her when she was crying. That she had to smile and show her the smile she loved so much. It usually made her smile unless that day had been a bad day then it usually took ice cream to make her feel better. But now, she didn't think even ice cream would help. Why did she have to be so weak? She hated feeling so vulnerable as it meant people could get to her more and there was no way she was letting that happen. She was not weak. She pulled away from her dad and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered looking up at her dad. "I don't mean to get so upset over it."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with grieving," Paul reassured smiling, "it actually shows that you have been strong for too long."

"I need to be strong. I can't let mum down." Brittany told him wiping her eyes.

Paul smiled. "Baby, you haven't let your mother down. If anything, she will be so proud of you for making this move. She will be happy you are letting go and starting new."

Brittany smiled. She was glad that he felt like that. She wanted to make her mother proud of her. Brittany nodded and gave her dad a hug. Paul smiled and hugged back knowing he had done good. He knew that his wife would be proud of both of them. But one thing he did know though, Brittany needed help with the grieving she was going through but he would bring that up later.

"Are you going to be okay up here on your own?" Paul asked concerned. "I just don't want to leave you if you are going to be in the same state I found you in that's all."

Brittany smiled. Her dad could be so sweet sometimes. "Yes, I'll be fine. You can go back to your fiancée and her daughter."

Paul smiled and left the room which left Brittany alone again. Well she thought she was alone anyway. Brittany stood up to pick her guitar up putting it back on the stand but when she turned around she couldn't believe who she saw. Santana was standing there. She had decided to check on Brittany to make sure she was okay which is why she was stood in the doorway, but of course Brittany didn't know that.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked snapping out of the daze she was under.

Santana stepped into the room looking around. It look decent enough and it wasn't like it was small or anything. Santana had been so used to seeing this room empty it was a shock to see it actually filled with things. She looked at Brittany and smiled shaking her head. "I just wanted to check you were okay."

Brittany nodded looking at her feet. Why did the girl have such an effect on her? She was older for one so it wasn't like she would be interested anyway and to add to that, how would she even know if she was gay? As Brittany thought she didn't know Santana had been trying to get her attention. She shook out of her daze and looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"Finally. Wondered where you had gotten to." Santana stated smirking at her. "I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany asked looking at Santana. "Got something to say have you?"

Santana shook her head. "Nope if you say you're fine then I believe you," Santana shrugged looking at the blonde. Was she really as beautiful earlier as she was right now? She hadn't noticed. She looked up at Brittany who was looking back. Brittany was quite shocked by the reply she got. She was usually asked a number of times before someone accepted she was fine but this woman in front of her just accepted it?

"Right...yeah."

"Cool room though," Santana complimented looking around seeing everything was put away neatly, "pretty tidy too."

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah I like things being in their place."

"Know that feeling," Santana agreed smiling at her. "Sorry we didn't really talk much at dinner. I didn't have chance to introduce myself. Santana Lopez. Senior" She held her hand put to the blonde. She didn't mean to not talk at dinner. It was just weird seeing other people at the table than her and her mami. Brittany smiled and took it shaking her hand. Once their hands touched the both of them felt a spark shoot through their arm. Neither of them knew the other person had felt the same though. Brittany looked at the brunette.

"Brittany Pierce. Sophomore."

Santana smiled nodding pulling her hand away. "That's cool. I'll probably see you around school since we can't be in the same lessons." Brittany looked at her nodding. It wasn't like she couldn't look after her but she didn't want to seem rude and decline.

"Yeah. That'd be cool."

She nodded and smiled. It was the least she could do since the girl was new around here. Plus, McKinley was kind of a posh school and she didn't want her to feel out of place. Santana turned and walked towards the door. She felt eyes on her and couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster. It made her feel good about herself knowing she was being watched. It made her feel...kind of sexy. Santana turned around once her hand was on the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow. And thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem," Santana said in reply opening the door. "Goodnight."

"Night Santana."

She couldn't help but smile. She had finally met her and she didn't freak out. She was definitely proud of herself. What she didn't know was that Santana was laying in her bed thinking the exact same thing. That she couldn't wait until tomorrow. Brittany and Santana fell asleep that night with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**What Did You Think? :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I did think of the story line :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And just so everyone knows I have done my research on what Brittany has. I would never do a story without not doing research on the topic itself if I didn't know about it personally and you will find out soon what she does have. I hope you are enjoying it. Now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Brittany had been thinking about the chat that she had with Santana. She didn't usually open up well to people but Santana was different. Plus, having a hot girl talk to you wasn't exactly a bad thing. She always saw it as a compliment but this was different. Santana was going to be considered her sister when her dad and Santana's mom get married since she knew her dad wasn't going to wait. He did that with her mother apparently so she is expecting a wedding within the next month. Brittany was currently standing outside the principal's office waiting to be seen. She had her first day today and even though she was nervous, she couldn't care less about any of this either. It was a posh school and she hated that. It meant that every person behaved no matter what and since she never behaved, the teachers were going to have a problem. The Principal came out walking towards Brittany with a smile on his face. Creepy much?

"Good morning, Miss Pierce. Please. Come on in and have a seat." The principal said in greeting her stepping out of the way to let Brittany in. She stepped into the office and took a seat putting her feet up on the desk in front of her. Might as well make herself comfortable. "And feet off the desk."

"Rather not sir. I'm comfortable." Brittany fired back at him with a smirk on her face.

"Brittany put your feet down!" The principal ordered looking at her with a stern expression on his face. She scoffed and put her feet down watching the principal sit down on the other side of the desk. She watched as he got the paperwork for her out and in front of him looking through her file. Well that's not going to be good then.

"So it says here that you went to Lima Heights Academy." The Principal began looking at the paperwork then up at Brittany. "Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Brittany confirmed with a nod. She watched as he looked through her file then close it putting it to the side looking at her.

"Alright well we can help you with your behaviour difficulty and we will take that into consideration when you are here, but you cannot use that as an excuse to misbehave. We are one of the best schools in the state and we don't want that being taken down."

Brittany laughed and looked at him. "I don't even know what is wrong with me since my dad won't tell me so I don't worry about it or something, so you can help me all you want but I won't promise it will help."

The Principal sighed and got a time table out from his desk handing it to her. Okay so she wasn't planning on going to half of these classes. Why would she go to Spanish when she is English? She wasn't planning on going to Spain so there was no point. So she had English and Maths before break. Sounds fun. Not.

"Okay so I thought we could assign you someone to-" He began but Brittany interrupted straight away.

"Hell no. I will find these by myself. I am not having some loser show me around." Brittany argued getting up picking up her bag, "I'll be fine thanks. Later."

Brittany walked out the room and down the corridor looking at her time table. Okay so G10 looked like it might be that way. She shrugged and walked down the corridor. Well they all said G on the door which was a good thing. She kept walking until she saw room 10 and walked inside the classroom. The teacher looked at her and smile.

"You must be Brittany Pierce. Principal Figgins told me you would be joining my class today." The teacher greeted with a smile. "My name is Mrs Allen so just take a seat anywhere you like."

She nodded and sat down next to a guy who looked like a ferret had died on his head. She put her bag down and slouched in her chair not bothering to get anything out. The guy next to her looked at her.

"What you looking at?" Brittany snapped glaring at him.

"Woah, chill. Only wondering where you are from. You seem kinda cool." The boy said holding his hands up. "I'm not trying to cause you any trouble."

Brittany nodded holding her hand out. "Brittany Pierce."

The boy next to her smiled and shook her hand. "Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck."

She nodded. "Nice. So what's this place like?"

"It's shit." Puck answered turning to her not paying attention to the teacher. "Too many rules but the way I get through it is by having out with my friends. We go under the bleachers together and smoke during our lunch break and our free periods."

Brittany looked at him. He smoked? Okay that made him ten times more awesome. Someone at this school who didn't just come here to study but did come to school to have fun. She knew she was going to like this guy and he could be the potential to be her friend.

"You smoke?" Brittany asked wanting confirmation. "Like actual cigarettes?"

Puck laughed. "Yeah dude. What else would you smoke?"

Brittany shrugged in response. "Loads of stuff. I've done a lot of stuff in my time so you could have meant anything."

"What stuff have you done?" Puck asked looking at me with a curious expression on his face. Of course he wouldn't have done anything past cigarettes.

"You know. Weed and all that." Brittany answered looking at the teacher then back at him. "Done different drugs and all that."

"Woah really? But you're like 15!"

Brittany shrugged in response. What did that matter? She went through a lot of shit in her life so why shouldn't she take them? They helped her. "16 actually. Been through stuff and it helped. Had my birthday last month"

Before Puck could reply the teacher turned around and looked at the both of us. Wow, she is just noticing now that we're not listening? She's a bit show isn't she?

"Miss Pierce and Mr Puckerman. How about you share with the rest of the class what you are talking about that is so important that you have to talk about it in my class?" She said looking at us.

"Not really miss. None of your business really, is it?" Brittany asked with a smirk upon her face. Yeah, no teacher would ever be able to tear her down. She was just too good for any of them. Puck nudged Brittany to get her to shut up but why should she? The both of them were enjoying a conversation before she so rudely interrupted. Does she even have any manners? "And to be honest that was kind of rude how you interrupted our conversation like that. I mean you don't see me interrupting your conversations do you?"

Mrs Allen sighed. "I'll let you off with it being your first day but please listen. You need this for your exam."

"Woah no can do Miss." Brittany told her not backing down. She was kind of enjoying what they were doing. It was fun. "I suck at exams so I won't be doing this."

"Miss Pierce you don't have a choice in the matter," Mrs Allen argued looking at her, "it is for 20% of your final grade so yes you do need to do it. No exceptions."

Brittany groaned and leant back in her chair looking at Puck. "Is she always this moody?"

Puck smirked. "You are something else Brittany. You're cool."

Brittany smiled. "Duh. So can I smoke with you guys? I'm craving one right now."

"Course. There's me, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina and now there is you too."

"I'm there." Brittany told Puck and continued to talk to him until the bell went off. Puck and Brittany grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom. It actually looked busy when everyone was rushing to class.

"Okay I have football practice now so meet us under the bleachers at break yeah?" Puck asked her so Brittany nodded in reply fist bumping him then walking in the opposite direction. She looked at her time table and saw it had her locker combination written in pen at the bottom of it. Her locker was number 15 so Brittany looked at the lockers looking for it. Once she found it she undid the locker shoving her bag inside. She wouldn't need it anyway. She took her timetable out shoving it in her pocket and locked her locker up. She turned to go to lesson when she saw Santana standing there.

"Woah okay, that was creepy." Brittany stated looking at her. "Want something?"

"You cannot hang around with Noah Puckerman, Brittany!" Santana cried looking at her "He is bad news."

"Well so am I so,"

* * *

Brittany shrugged in response leaning against the locker. "Plus he smokes and so do I so it's perfect."

"Brittany," Santana bean sighing, "I get that starting a new school is difficult but hanging around with people like that is not going to get you very far. You dad wants you to do well you know that. Talk to the teachers at school if you are struggling."

Brittany sighed shaking her head. So what if he did? She hated school and education in general because she sucked at it. She would prefer to be somewhere with her friends hanging out and smoking than being in class. The teachers didn't understand what was wrong with her anyway so what did it matter? They couldn't help her so they wouldn't. So why exactly should she sit in lesson and pretend to be listening when they didn't even cater for what she needs?

"Look Santana, the fact is no teacher in this school has the training to help me." Brittany told the Latina calmly looking at her. "No one I know has the professional training to help someone like me. My dad doesn't even know how to control me half the time so what makes you think any of the teachers will? My mom was the only one who took the time to understand me and she did but she's gone. So yes, I do drink and I do drugs because it helps with the pain."

Santana looked at the blonde. She could tell she was till grieving over her mother and she probably should talk to someone but she couldn't tell her. She would just tell her that she won't do it since she could tell her she was like that. Santana had no idea what she was meant to tell the blonde but she wanted to be there for her.

"Brittany just know that I'm here for you, okay?" Santana asked leaning in kissing her cheek. "I've got to go to class. Don't cause too much trouble."

"I'll try not to. See you later." Brittany replied walking to class hiding the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Santana sighed and went in the opposite direction towards her class. What went through her head that would cause her to take drugs and drink? Well there was only one way she would find out. She had to get to know Brittany.

Later on, Brittany made her way to the bleachers She had been craving a fag all morning and she didn't want to wait any longer. She walked to the group of friends and smiled. They looked just like the kind of people she would hang around with. There was a tall Asian and a small one. Were they related or something? There was one with pink hair and a tattoo on her back. Looked pretty cool actually. Then there was Puckerman and a boy with blonde hair and big lips Woah, they looked huge! Like seriously, his lips are really big. Wonder how many balls you could fit in there. He could probably fit at least 5 golf balls in there.

"Hey Britt!" Puck greeted smiling. "How was class?"

"Boring," Britt said shrugging her shoulders. "Got told by Santana that I shouldn't hang out with you."

"Ah Santana Lopez?" the tall Asian asked her in which she nodded in reply.

"Ha Lopez doesn't like me full stop. Tried hitting on her a few times." Puck explained handing me a cigarette and lighter. "Got rejected every time."

Brittany laughed knowing that Puck didn't seem the type for Santana. She couldn't help but feel that she wasn't exactly straight. She hadn't known her long at all, or seen much of her, but she just had a feeling. She shrugged it off and lit up her cigarette and sighed enjoying the feeling of getting the nicotine inside her. It was bad that a sixteen year old like herself was sort of addicted to it but she couldn't help it. Ever since her mother died two years ago she started smoking and drinking and yes that meant she was only around fourteen at the time but for some reason it helped her. She knew it wasn't normal for a thirteen year old girl to be doing that but it wasn't her fault. She was distraught when her dad told her about her mom so instead of talking she put all her pain into drinking, smoking and the drugs she took. She actually didn't lose her virginity until a day before her fifteenth birthday. She hated it that she lost it so early but after that things started to spiral out of control and she started sleeping around after that. It has been a hard road for her and it still was but her friends had tried to get her to take less than she did. It sometimes worked and sometimes it didn't depending on her mood.

"Well Santana doesn't seem the type to want to fuck you I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" The small Asian asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Just doesn't seem the type to want to be with a man."

The group looked at me shocked. Okay it wasn't like she just outed her or something. She wasn't even sure. It was just a guess after all. Well she should probably change the subject or they would be there talking about it or a while.

"Okay so I don't know any of you apart from Puck. How about you introduce yourselves?" Brittany suggested looking at everyone taking a drag of the cigarette in her hand.

Puck jumped in. "Oh right! Sorry. Well the two Asians are Mike and Tina but I'm sure you can guess which one is which. The pink haired one is Quinn and big mouth over here is Sam."

"Hey!" Sam snapped glaring at Puck.

Brittany laughed at his comment. Least she wasn't the only one to think that Sam had a big mouth. Well it was huge in her opinion but she couldn't do anything about it. It was going to annoy her and she was definitely going to tease him about it for sure.

"Cool. Nice to meet you all." Brittany said smiling. "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Awesome. Where did you move from?" Quinn asked sitting down on the couch that was under here.

"Lima Heights." I answered taking a drag of my cigarette. "Pretty rough area. Every man or woman for them self."

"Woah I heard about that Sounds awesome!

"Ha you wouldn't last a day down there mate," I told Sam smirking. "You don't last there unless you have lived there. You have to be born there to be accepted or at least lived there from a young age."

It was true. One time a family moved there and the guy that lived there was treated like shit. He wasn't like us so no one accepted him. He was beat up quite horrifically from what I can remember but the day after he got beat up the family moved. It was fine if one person out of a couple was from Lima Heights since they would generally leave the partner alone but if it was two completely new people they weren't accepted. Quite drastic but it was just the way we were from Lima Heights. You learnt how to survive.

"As if. It can't be that bad." Mike scoffed taking a drag of his cigarette sitting on the couch next to Quinn with is arm across the back of it.

"You guys are so naive. You think your badass right? Well think about you guys times by like 10. That's how bad it is. Guy got beat up proper bad just for moving there."

I watched their eyes widen and I had to admit it was pretty funny. Just to see them look scared made my day. I didn't make friends easily so I was surprised that I got along with Puck. Maybe I was just using him for fags. I dunno. I'm not sure but he seemed alright. I just didn't want them trying to look badass since they wasn't succeeding. I have been around freshman more badass than them but it was probably just because it was in Lima Heights. ##

"Okay you win. You are definitely more badass than us." Tina admitted throwing her finished cigarette on the floor standing on it.

Brittany nodded. "Nothing personal or anything."

Sam shrugged. "Well maybe you could take us down there at some point."

"Woah hold on! I do not think so!" Brittany said looking at him. "You are not to go there. Not without me or with me. It is too dangerous for outsiders."

"It's only a part of Lima." Sam muttered looking at the floor.

"Ha next joke." Brittany laughed throwing her finished cigarette on the floor standing on it.

Brittany didn't mean to sound too harsh but she actually didn't want them to get hurt. She did care and she didn't want any of them to go out wanting an adventure to get beat up by the gangs that are around there such as the X Gang. It is one of the biggest gangs in Lima Heights and if you crossed them but they didn't know you then you were screwed. No one knew what the X stood for and no one asked. If you think of what a wrestler looked like then that is what they looked like. They had black leather jackets on with X on the back with their gang names underneath the letter. Brittany knew them and they were pretty cool but they were intimidating for someone who didn't.

"Okay so Lima Heights aside, how are you liking the school? Pretty shit right?" Quinn asked smirking.

Brittany groaned in reply. "Oh god it really is. How is this the best school in the state?"

Mike laughed shaking his head ."We still have no idea. People are really smart here I guess. They use the best students to get the best grades so it looks like everyone achieves."

"True story. Heard that last year's seniors only had around 3/4 of the year getting above a C but they used them and put those results up high and proud so it looked like the school was this amazing school when it's really not." Tina explained leaning against a wooden block which obviously kept the bleachers standing above them.

"That's stupid." Brittany commented looking at them shaking her head. "Wished dad sent me to the all girls academy across town but you have to pay so he wouldn't have let me."

"Oh you wouldn't have wanted to go there." Mike stated looking at me. "They are all slags there."

Brittany shrugged. "I have slept with a fair few myself so I'm sure I would have been happy."

Puck looked at me. "Wait. Are you gay?"

She shook her head in reply. "Nah I'm bisexual but I prefer lady parts than a men parts. I date a person on who they are not because they are male or female."

"That's cool." Mike responded to Brittany's answer nodding. "Let people love who they want is what I say."

"Exactly. I don't give a damn about what people think but as soon as someone starts treating me like shit then I give it back bit ten times harder."

They all laughed and chatted until they heard the bell go off. Brittany was glad that she had met some people that liked what she liked even if it was just smoking. She didn't know what she thought about trusting them just yet but for now, she had people to hang with at least. She had Biology and Mike was in the same class so she had someone in there at least. Now to just get through today.

Brittany was walking home from school. She had a pretty decent first day but the school was shit and she hated it. And to make things worse, she had been slushied. Naturally the person who did it got beat up hard but it was awful. She had to change into some spare cheerio's trackies and a McKinley titans top so she looked weird now but she had her clothes in her bag to be washed. She knew that guy would never try to do that again but still. It took her ages to get it out of her hair and eyes. Now she was walking home with her headphones on with her music practically full blast. She liked zoning the world out whilst se walked which usually got her walking into people. She didn't care though. People should watch where they are going and make sure they don't bump into her. She was so into her music she didn't see a person pulling up next to her. She saw the red car from yesterday and knew who it was. She took her headphones down looking at her.

"Hey." Santana said smiling. "Want a ride?"

Brittany shrugged and got in. Who wouldn't want to get into a car like this? Santana drove off once she was inside going towards their house.

"Nice ride." Brittany said complimenting her. She did like these kind of cars since she knew they were really fast. She has always wanted a car like this.

"Thanks. So how was your first day at school?" Santana asked glancing at her then looking ahead again to see where she was going.

"Alright I guess. Met Puck as you know but then I met Tina, Mike, Sam and Quinn." Brittany stated leaning back into the seat. "They're pretty cool."

"They also smoke and cause havoc in the school."

Brittany shrugged. "So? Guess I fit right in."

Santana sighed shaking her head. She hated how she was defining herself like that and putting herself down as a trouble maker. She knew Brittany didn't know what she had and she didn't either but she had an idea by studying about children's behaviour and all the different types of disorders children can have and they even learnt about how it affected them as teenagers. It was actually quite interesting so she did have an idea of what Brittany had but she wasn't going to put a name down on it.

"You are better than them Brittany." Santana told her glancing at her then looking back at the road. "You can do so much more."

"Well I don't think I can Santana. You don't know me." Brittany said as they drove into the drive way. "Stop pretending like you do."

Brittany got out of the car and walked inside. Who does she think she is? She doesn't know her and she was sat there like she knew her or something. Brittany walked in going straight to her room ignoring her dads calls for her. She hated it. She hated the school and she wanted to move back to her old one. Puck and the gang made it bearable but they weren't her best friends. She laid down on her bed when her phone rang. She smiled and answered after seeing who it was.

"Hey Isaac!"

"_Hey B. How's it going?_" He asked.

Brittany sighed. "Not good. School is proper shit. I mean I found some people to hang with that have fags and stuff but it's not like Lima Heights."

Isaac laughed. "_B,_ _no school will be like Lima Heights. But you have some people to hang with that's good. How are they?_"

"Well there is Puck. He looks like he wears a ferret on his head. Quinn has a tattoo on her lower back and she has pink hair. There are these two Asians called Tina and Mike who look like they're related. Then there is Sam who has the most biggest lips I have ever seen I swear he could fit five golf balls in there." Brittany exclaimed looking at the ceiling whilst she described the people she met today.

"_Wow. So are they potential friends?_" Isaac asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I don't make friends easily you know that." Brittany told her friend getting up walking to the window. "I don't know dude. It's just...I feel so out of place, you know?"

"_I get that Britt, but you gotta give it a chance. It'll be a better place for you. New start an' all that._" Isaac advised which Brittany found very annoying. Isn't he supposed to be on her side? Well, he did have a point.

"I know. Jus' sucks."

"_Believe you and me, it definitely does. We miss you loads at schoo_l." He assured which made her feel a lot better. Least she wasn't forgotten.

"Thanks mate." Brittany responded smiling. "I'll come visit."

Brittany heard Isaac laugh through the phone. "_Oh I hope so because we can't wait to see how well behaved you'll be when you return_."

Brittany scoffed at what he said. As if she was going to turn well behaved. It was probably part of her DNA that she can't behave. It wouldn't be surprising with her behaviour disorder.

"Oh shut it you. As if I will." Brittany told him with a scowl on her face. Not that he could see it or anything. "I can't literally do that with my behaviour disorder. Remember?"

"_Oh yeah_," Isaac said remembering about Brittany's behavioural disorder. "_Sorry B_"

"It's cool," Brittany responded shrugging her shoulders. She heard her father call her for dinnr and sighed. "I gotta go. Talk later yeah?"

"_No problem. Talk later and take care_."

Brittany smiled and hung up. She didn't realise how much she missed them until now. Then to add to all of that she had Santana on her mind. Did she really have to think about how hot she was? God obviously hated her for giving her a hot woman to live with. Brittany got up sighing. How she was going to do this every day was beyond her.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	5. AN Sorry

**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story band followed and added it to their favourites. I'm sorry to say but I think I'm going to put this one on hold or delete it. When people have said about the language not been American are right so I apologise for that since I am from the UK and not America and I have actually begun looking up how American's speak so it shouldn't happen in future stories. Sorry if that made any readers confused or anything like that. I do try my best. But thank you for those who did read up to now. All comments were appreciated. **

**Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I thought up the storyline :)**

**Wow I can't believe how many people left reviews after that message. I wasn't sure if I should continue it but with so many of you still reading it how can I not update? Thank you to every single one of you. The review all made me smile and it made me want to continue because I don't want to let any of you down by leaving it like that. So here is an update for all of you. I know it might be confusing right now with Brittany's disorder not being mentioned but you can have a guess at what she has for now until it is revealed. I'm glad so many of you like my writing because I do feel like I have gotten better. Thank you all so much! Sweet lady kisses to all of you :D Here is the next chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter Five

The past few weeks Brittany had been trying to get used to everything. Her school, the house and as well as living with new people. She got along with them both of course but they had been trying to get used to her attitude and how she did things. Surprisingly Maribel actually did understand and she never raised her voice towards her since she heard her telling her dad that it would never work since she would just yell back. Very true actually. She did have a very bad temper but she couldn't help that. Whilst at school Santana was always at hand in case she needed her. Like the other week for example. She had been trying to open up her locker for around five minutes so when Santana passed by she showed her a trick to getting them open, which had done wonders from then on. She just loved how beautiful she looked even when she wasn't trying. Brittany was currently sat at the table trying to get some work done when Santana wandered in wearing a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt and she still looked hot. She tried her best not to check her out too much but Santana was always willing to play along.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Santana said with a smirk upon her face turning around to face her. Brittany blushed in response looking down at her work then closing the book looking back up.

"In your dreams, darlin'" Brittany fired back smirking. "You wish I liked you but unfortunately for you, I don't go for older women."

"Is that so?" Santana questioned leaning against the counter taking a sip of her water. "Not even if I do this?"

Brittany watched as she lifted her top up slowly, revealing her toned stomach and abs inch by inch. Okay that was sexy. Super sexy as a matter of fact but Brittany shook my head and stood up picking her notebook up.

"Nope. You're just not my type I'm afraid."

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nice speaking to you Brittany."

"You too, Santana."

Brittany walked out of the room feeling her heart race. Had that just happened? She knew Santana was only messing with her but still. It had been harder and harder to resist her the past few weeks that she had been living at the house. And not only that but whenever she saw Santana she looked sexier. She didn't think that was possible but it seemed to be. One thing that hadn't changed though was how much she felt like she was betraying her mom. She had left her old life behind to be in this new one with her dad and even though it was nice, was it right? Brittany had been struggling a lot since she got here because it felt like this woman was going to replace her mom and she didn't want that. If her mom hadn't gone out that night she would still be with them. When she thought about it her dad hadn't even grieved that much before jumping on the dating wagon. She never paid attention to him anyway. She walked up to her room when she heard Santana shout her back down. Why the hell couldn't she have just said what she wanted to say whilst she was downstairs? Brittany walked back down.

"What is it?" Brittany asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Your _friends _are here." Santana muttered opening the door to reveal Puckerman and Quinn.

"Hey guys what's up?" Brittany asked walking up to them watching as Santana walked past her back into the kitchen.

"God she is still smoking as ever." Puck stated with a smirk. Brittany walked up to him punching him in the shoulder hard. He winced in pain holding his arm. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Don't be disrespectful!" Brittany scowled stepping back. "Women are not objects for men to stare at!"

"It's not like I check you out."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah because you know I am more into the ladies." Puck shrugged in response and nodded in agreement.

"You are lucky seeing as he hits on everyone else." Quinn spoke up for the first time since she got here with a smile upon her face. "You up for drinking?"

Brittany grinned grabbing her jacket. "Hell yeah I am. Where we off?"

"Club down town. We can get you a fake ID to get in if you haven't got one already." Puck told her. Brittany smirked and went into her jacket pulling her wallet out getting her fake ID out showing them. She had it in there for a while and had used it a couple of times.

"Awesome. So we're meeting tonight but we thought we'd go for pre-drinks at mine. You in?" Quinn asked in which Brittany nodded smiling putting her ID away and her wallet back into her jacket.

"Yeah I'm in. I'll just tell Santana I'm leaving then we can go."

Puck and Quinn nodded and walked outside. Brittany walked into the kitchen to see Santana scowling at her. Woah what did she do? Damn, Santana heard what they were doing later.

"I'm going out."

"Oh yeah? Where to?" Santana asked moving the water around in her cup.

"None of your business. Tell dad I'll be back later." Brittany said and turned to walk out when she heard Santana spoke and she felt her anger build up.

"When are you going to learn that this isn't a good way to handle grief?"

Brittany turned around glaring at her. How dare she assume things about her! She doesn't even know her and she stands there thinking she's this smart person who knows it all. Well she is wrong.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Brittany growled looking at her. Santana shrugged in reply taking a sip of water.

"Maybe. I understand people."

Brittany laughed and walked towards her standing in front of her. "You listen to me. My life is none of your business so keep out of it."

Santana wasn't scared one bit. Brittany had a tough exterior but if those walls were to be knocked down she knew that she would be able to see the real girl in front of her instead of the one that she wants everybody to see. She used to be like that herself but her friends knew who she really was now and she wouldn't go back to who she was before either. It wasn't who she was.

"I might not be inside your life but I have met people before just like you. Putting up walls to keep you getting hurt. I've been there myself."

"So? I'll act how I like!" Brittany snapped at her. Who did she think she was?!

"True. But you can't act like that forever." Santana stated looking at her. "What happens when you want a girlfriend? You gonna keep your walls up then?"

Brittany looked at her then shook her head stepping away. She wasn't going to let Santana get to her so she walked towards the door and left Santana to her thoughts. She put her jacket on and walked out the front door slamming it behind her letting Santana know exactly how she felt before walking to Puck and Quinn who were waiting in front of the car. She walked up to them and takes Puck's cigarette off him taking a drag of it then giving it back to him. "Shall we go?" Brittany asked motioning to the car they were leaning against.

"Yeah let's do it!" Puck cheered before getting in the car starting it up whilst Brittany and Quinn got in. Brittany called shot gun before Quinn said a word so she jumped in the passenger side. Quinn got in the back and Puck drove off

"Are you even a legal driver?" Brittany asked and Puck laughed looking at her.

"Do I look legal to you? Nah this is my mom's car and I borrow it all the time. We're careful of cops and stuff don't worry." He smirked looking at Brittany. "Nervous?"

"Pfft, as if. I drive illegally a lot so was just making conversation." Brittany argued rolling her eyes. "This place better be good tonight."

"You'll love it." Quinn assured leaning forward to get into the conversation. "And it's me saying that and I think a lot of places around this shithole of a town suck."

Brittany nods looking back at her. "I like you. You're on my good list."

"Hey! What about me?" Puck asked looking at Brittany who shrugged.

"You'll get there."

Puck huffed and continued to drive. Brittany laughed and pinched his cheeks talking in a baby voice to him.

"Aww. Is Pucky jealous?"

"Okay that's creepy. Never do that again." He stated and smirked at her.

Brittany and Quinn laughed as Puck drove and arrived at Quinn's house. Brittany noticed two cars were there already which she guessed belonged to the Asians and Sam but they definitely looked stolen to say the least. They all got out of the car once Puck had parked up and walked up to Quinn's house walking in. Tina, Mike and Sam were there in the living room hanging out in front of the tv. Well they had alcohol in their hands already so it was obvious they were already drinking before they all got there.

"Started without us?" Puck smirked whilst walking into the room grabbing a drink from the table.

"You took your time so don't blame us." Sam shrugged in response taking a gulp of his beer.

Brittany joined them in the living room picking up a beer and sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. It was actually a really nice couch and house. No wonder they had decided to go to Quinn's.

"First time out Britt?" Mike asked her looking down at her. Brittany shook her head.

"Nope, me and the guys used to go out a lot and we did get into trouble with the police plenty of times. Dad just gave up trying to keep me in since I would find a way to sneak out anyway." She explained shrugging her shoulders opening the can in her hand.

"You've done a lot of stuff then?" Tina asked leaning back into the sofa.

Brittany nodded. Yes, she had done a lot of stuff in her time when she lived at Lima Heights. She had done stuff from stealing from a shop to breaking and entering. In her defense she only did that because a boy stole her favorite football. It was signed by her favorite team so she broke in and got it back. Yes the cops found out but she got her ball back and that's all she cared about.

"Hell yeah I have." Brittany agreed nodding her head. "It's all in good fun really."

"You are like...totally badass, Britt." Sam told her in which she smiled and nodded.

"You are correct there Sammy boy."

Even though this group of people weren't her friends back in Lima Heights they were still awesome people. When they spoke of their families it sounded like they were actually good people. She was still surprised Tina and Mike weren't related but who cares about that? She liked hanging out with them and it wasn't like she had forgotten her old friends. They all still spoke on the phone and they were arranging a meet up sometime soon which excited her. They were planning on coming to see her at school apparently so she had no idea how it was going to work. But who cares? She couldn't wait.

"Okay, I think we all need to get laid tonight."

Brittany smirked. "So what you are saying is that you need to let laid tonight."

Quinn laughed and high fived Brittany watching as Puck smirked and nodded.

"You got that in one B." Puck laughed taking a large gulp of his beer. "I haven't got laid since I had sex with Taylor."

"Oh yeah. The girl with the weird eyes." Quinn stated. "God knows why you fucked her."

"Duh because she has a banging body." Brittany said before Puck could get a word in. "You don't look into people's eyes during sex anyway. Makes things weird."

"See? This is why we're friends." Puck grinned high fiving Brittany. "You totally get it."

Brittany laughed and nodded. It was true. She loved sex just as much as Puck did so when they were in class they went through the girls who were hot enough to go for. Just last week Brittany had sex with a girl named Laura from the Cheerios. It was funny how most of the Cheerios like experimenting with women and didn't get any shit from the Coach for it. She was trying to get through all the Cheerios since they were just perfect. Banging bodies and flexible. She usually only fucked them in school though. To get their attention was a struggle since she didn't like people, but she got through that and got to the sex then never called them again. It's the way she was.

"Duh. You usually go for girls who would never be girlfriend material for you anyway."

The group laughed and Brittany saw Puck blush. Have to admit it is a little funny how he tried too hard sometimes. It was a weak attempt on his behalf but she thought it was funny. He was always one who flirted with a woman when they first met if he found them attractive. Yes, this is women we are talking about, not just girls in school.

"Well might as well since you only live once."

"So true." Sam said in agreement nodding.

"There better be hot girls at this place we're going to." Brittany stated sitting up to get herself in a more comfortable position looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh so Santana isn't enough for you?" Quinn asked smirking.

"Do not even go there Quinn." Brittany growled looking at her with a glare on her face.

Brittany didn't like that she did live with Santana. She was always having boys and girls come up to her asking for her number or if she would put in a good word for them but the answer was always no of course. She was no messenger and she wasn't about to become one just for some people who want to get to know Santana better. It's only because they all knew they were too scared to go up to her themselves. Pathetic in my opinion and none of them were every good enough either.

"Well you do live with a hot woman." Sam commented smirking. "Who wouldn't enjoy that?"

"Wanna know what I don't enjoy? Having to always clean up her clothes in the bathroom after she has a shower and picking up her rubbish when she leaves it on the side. She is an incredibly messy person!" She complained putting the can on the side.

"I'd deal with that as long as the sex was awesome!"

Brittany groaned. "You guys are the worst. I don't see Mike and Tina bugging me about Santana."

"They are currently busy doing other things." Puck responded smirking as Brittany turned around to see them both making out. Urgh not a nice sight to see. Brittany picked up a pillow throwing at them laughing as they pull apart.

"Do you mind?" Tina groaned cuddling into Mike.

"Nah I don't." Brittany responded laughing drinking her beer.

They all laughed whilst Tina and Mike cuddled into one another. It was nice to be able to just relax instead of feeling uncomfortable around your own house. It was still hard to adjust to a new setting but she was getting there. She knew that it would take some time but she just wished time would hurry up so she could be comfortable. Brittany just put a smile on her face and got on with things now. It's all she could do but she did stay in her room a lot but that was mainly to stay away from everyone. It gave her the chance to think without others around. Plus she could always play her guitar without others listening in.

* * *

Later that night Brittany was sat in the club drinking. They had arrived around an hour ago and even though she really wanted to dance, she wanted to drink a bit first. Even though she had drank around 5 drinks already but who cared about the figures? She was sat with Quinn talking to her since the boys were eager to go off and dance.

"How do you like the club?" Quinn asks stirring her drink around with a straw.

Brittany shrugs. "It's not bad. Nice atmosphere and the alcohol is super cheap."

"Yeah that is one thing we all love about the place." Quinn laughs in response. "Plus it's enough out of town for our parents not to catch us."

"My dad wouldn't do anything anyway. Can't control me." Brittany admits shrugging her shoulders. "Hasn't been able to for a while now."

Quinn looked up at her friend. "What? Why not?"

"Just can't. My mom was the one who could and she's dead."

Before Quinn could say another word Brittany got up and walked up to the dance floor to dance with everyone. She loved dancing and singing and has done since she was a kid. Her mom put her in dance classes and she really enjoyed them so she kept at them but once she died, she stopped. It was hers and her moms thing and now she was gone, she couldn't. It was the first time since her mom died that she had danced so she was quite proud of herself. Probably the alcohol had something to do with it as well.

Brittany felt someone come up behind her and start moving with her. She smirked moving her hand up to the back of the woman's neck moving her hips with the woman behind. It felt amazing but she knew she wouldn't have a connection with this person. She never does. In her eyes there are only a few people she can have a real connection with and she hasn't met them yet. She felt lips on her neck and smirked moving her hand to the woman's hair grinding back into the woman's crotch. She heard a moan in her ear and turned around pulling her into a kiss. Fuck she was turned on now and she hadn't been here long. She moaned into the kiss feeling the woman's hands move down to her ass squeezing it. God she felt amazing.

"You wanna get out of here?" The woman's whispered huskily. Who was she to say no?

"Take me back to your place."

The woman took her hand and dragged her out of the club and got into a taxi. The pair of them made out whilst the driver drove them to where they were going. The woman was straddling Brittany's thighs and she felt amazing. Her skin was smooth and her hair was gorgeous. She just loved it and she would get to fuck this woman as soon as they got out of the cab. Once the cab parked up the woman paid and the pair of them stumbled out of the car. Brittany wasn't paying attention to anything around her apart from the woman who she was currently making out with.

They got to the door and she woman unlocked it and they stumbled inside. Brittany closed the door behind her with her foot and walked up to the bedroom with the woman with their lips never leaving one another. Heck, Brittany didn't even know her name but she didn't care. They got into the bedroom and closed the door. Brittany pressed her into the door kissing her moving down to her neck sucking and nipping on her neck. She pulled the top off of the woman and noticed how beautiful her skin was. As long as they didn't look each other in the eyes she was fine.

Brittany went back to kissing and nipping on her neck whilst she unhooked the bra she had on throwing it onto the floor. Brittany pulled back looking at her breasts leaning down taking a nipple into her mouth. Fuck, her skin was perfect. She sucked harder and heard the woman moan under her. She sounded super sexy and couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice. She definitely recognized it but at this moment, it didn't matter too much. Brittany moved to suck on the other nipple before moving her hands down to the woman's jeans unbuttoning them pushing them down her legs cupping her ass. Seriously this woman was so toned. She loved it!

"So fucking sexy." Brittany mumbled moving down her body. She knew it was rushed and fast but that was why it was so hot.

She kissed down her body until she came to her underwear. She pushed it down and spread her legs. She smelt the woman's arousal straight away and dived in. She loved doing oral because she got to taste the person and everyone was different. Which is why she loved it so much. Brittany dived right into her entrance and melted when she heard the woman moan. God she sounded hot. Brittany continued to lick her pussy moving deeper inside the woman. She moved her thumb to her clit and moved it in small circles whilst the woman's hips bucked into her face. She moved her other hand to hold her hips still whilst she kept up with her tongue moving in and out of her pussy. She felt the woman's walls tighten around her tongue so she moved her thumb move faster and thrust her tongue faster until the woman moaned louder than before and came onto her tongue. She brought her down from her orgasm and moved up her body kissing her hard sliding her tongue between her lips so she could taste herself. The woman moaned in response which made Brittany smirk and pull away. But before she could look at her she turned her around pulling her back against her. God this was so hot. Brittany felt a tug on her hair which made her look up at the ceiling. She heard a voice in her ear.

"We're not done yet. You need to come don't you?" The woman whispered huskily. Talk about being turned on. No, she was more than turned on. She felt her pussy dripping in anticipation. "I can smell you already."

"Yes. Please make me come." Brittany begged looking at the ceiling. "Please."

The woman chuckled behind her pushing Brittany's pants down and moved her hands into her panties rubbing her pussy slowly.

"Spread your legs sweetie." The woman whispered which Brittany answered to by spreading her legs more.

Brittany thought that it would be them having sweet sex but boy was she wrong. The woman thrust two fingers straight into her pussy moving them fast. Brittany moaned loud straight away not being able to hold it in. Fuck, where was this woman from? She bucked her hips straight away which earnt her a slap on the ass hard.

"Don't move!" The woman ordered.

Brittany whimpered but nodded anyway trying her hardest to keep her head in the same position and her hips still. Which one was the hardest she didn't know. She kept as still as she could but the woman started moving deeper and faster which made the task at hand much more difficult.

"Please," Brittany begged panting and moaning whilst the woman behind her held her and fucked her. "I can't..."

"You can and you will. I'm in charge."

Brittany allowed the woman to continue. She kept up with the thrusting of her fingers and moved her thumb to her clit moving it around in circles. Brittany couldn't keep her moans in any longer. The faster and harder this woman fucked her, the faster her orgasm was building. She moaned and was on the edge of her orgasm but the woman behind her already knew.

"Come for me!" The woman ordered and that Brittany could do. She came hard over the woman's fingers and relied on her to keep her upright. Her cum fell down her legs once the woman pulled her fingers out. Okay she is talented. Definitely one of the bets fucks she has had. She felt the woman lead her to bed putting her under the covers in her underwear and joined her wearing the same thing with their clothes around the room. Brittany fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning Brittany groaned. Her head was pounding after drinking the night before and she didn't have a clue where she was. She remembered coming back with a sexy woman after dancing with her and the kissing and sex were fantastic. She grabbed her phone and saw three messages. Two from Puck and one from Quinn. Trust her dad not to text her. She opened the messages up and read them half asleep.

**From Puck: Where are you?**

**From Puck: Oh never mind I just saw you leave with a fucking stunning Latina. God how do you do it?! **

**From Quinn: Use protection babe ;) **

Well this woman must have been amazing for them to text her that. What was she saying? Course she was amazing. She fucked her last night and got fucked by her. What more could she ask for? Well she could have started with her name but they never got that far. Brittany turned her head to the side and looked at the back of the woman from the night before. She looked around and recognized where they were. Well she knew it was similar and the atmosphere felt like she had been here before. She noticed the woman starting to wake up. She looked so beautiful with her smooth caramel like skin and her beautiful black hair. The woman leant up and turned to look at her and the both of them froze gasping. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Santana?"

* * *

**What Do You Think? :) **


End file.
